<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Inn by GlitterEm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229001">An Inn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/pseuds/GlitterEm'>GlitterEm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake Dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/pseuds/GlitterEm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We decided to day weekly prompts with our DnD-party. So here's mine!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal/Delearys platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Inn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Week 1. Sal/Delearys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”-My princess” Machelle opened her eyes with a yawn. The sun was already starting to go down and they still hadn’t found a place to stay. She looked over at the others. Sal was talking to Delearys and didn’t seem very tired. Maybe he was. But Machelle couldn’t really see it. Delearys on the other hand seemed tired. Blinking a bit to stay awake. <br/>”I’m not really a princess” she answered. <br/>”Alright... How about -”<br/>“I can see a place to stay” Faerryn interrupted him. <br/>”Finally! I can’t wait for a room away from the two” Cornelius said. He seemed to be far away from tired. ”’My darling’ ’my love’ ’sweetheart’.” Machelle had to agree a bit with the young boy. It had been weird to watch Sal and Delearys practice their ’marriage’.</p><p>They soon turned into a small town. They parked the horses to let them rest outside. Sal was the first one to get off. <br/>“Can I offer you a hand, darling?” He said. Holding out his hand.<br/>“Of course” Delearys answered. Taking his hand to get down.</p><p>Machelle was in the back. Walking next to Cornelius who was talking about something that she didn’t really listen to. She was mostly just waiting for a bed and warm food. Sal and Delearys walked a bit before all of them. Still holding hands. They came into a small and comfortable inn, that seemed empty even if there was loud music coming from a room next to the checkin. However a door opened and soon a small woman came into view. <br/>“Well hello there! I’m Trogga and I’m the owner of Fuzzy inn! Are you here to stay the night? If you came for the pub it’s the other door to the left” the woman spoke quickly. <br/>“We’re staying here” Sal answered. <br/>“Good! For how long?”<br/>“Just overnight” he looked over at Deleays who gave him a simple nod in reply.<br/>“Mhm, and how many rooms for this lovely family?”<br/>“I-“ Delearys started only to be interrupted by Sal.<br/>“We can take three rooms. One for me and my wife” He smiled widely at Delearys. <br/>“Of course, I suppose you two share a bed then?”<br/>“Yes, of course we will! Right darling?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“And the other two rooms should have two separate beds? Am I correct?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Good, so three rooms, one for the lovely couple” Machelle was pretty sure that the lady winked to him. “And two rooms with separate beds for the kids, I’ll lower the price a bit for you both. Having a big family is stressing, even more when travelling,.<br/>“We-“ Faerryn started but the lady didn’t seem to notice. Instead she went to open the door. <br/>“Helja!” She screamed really loudly.<br/>“Yes?” The answer wasn’t as loud as Trogga but still loud enough for Machelle to hear it.<br/>“Can you show these four kids to their room? 56 and 57!” Machelle frowned a bit at the loud volume. If that continued she would get a headache. But a woman, slightly taller then the other, came in. <br/>“Of course, follow me” Helja smiled as soon as she got in. Leading the four upstairs to the left. Meanwhile Trogga took Sal and Delearys to the right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>